chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn's Freelance Spy Agency
Quinn's Freelance Spy Agency is an independent spy firm for hire under the leadership of Nicholas Quinn. They are the main antagonist organization of Season 5. In the episode "Chuck Versus Bo", it is revealed by Morgan that their list of clients includes a Libyan Islamic terrorist cell, Kim Jong Il, Fulcrum, The Ring, and Volkoff Industries (To name a few). They are the arch nemesis of Carmichael Industries, a similar "spies for hire" organization. Their staff includes former CIA agents, mercenaries, etc. Their headquarters can be briefly seen in the episode "Chuck Versus Sarah", as Quinn directs Sarah Walker, who is unknowingly working for him, through an earpiece. The only other known locations of theirs are the lodge in Vale, the warehouse that Quinn brainwashes Sarah in, and the San Pedro Docks pier 23, where Sarah initially uploads the intersect 2.0 after she and John Casey were cornered by Quinn's men. History During the events of the first episode of the series, "Chuck Versus The Intersect", Nicholas Quinn was still an operative of the Central Intelligence Agency. It was originally intended that the intersect would be uploaded into his head. However, sometime after Bryce Larkin stole the intersect from DARPA headquarters for Chuck Bartowski, Quinn was sent back out into the field without the intersect. As a result, he was captured by an unknown group, most likely The Ring 1. After being tortured for 378 days (One year and two weeks) 2, he was either rescued, able to liberate himself, or set free by his captors. Quinn was then discharged from the CIA. Sometime before the events of "Chuck Versus The Ring", Quinn formed his own independent spy firm. Feeling betrayed, he spent the next 4 years trying to acquire the Intersect. After hearing Morgan Grimes had uploaded the Intersect 2.0 into his head, they sent Bo Derek, and agent of Quinn's organization to seduce and capture him. After being tied up by Quinn's team, they reveal to Morgan that he "Isn't the only one with the Intersect" and show off a pair of Intersect glasses, stolen from an unknown source. However Morgan steals the glasses and hides them in the Vale Buy More. These glasses were later acquired by Carmichael Industries and uploaded into Sarah Walker, which caused her memory of the last 5 years to dissipate. However, Quinn used this opportunity to trick Sarah into stealing the last remaining Intersect from DARPA HQ, however Chuck managed to steal the glasses from Sarah's possession. It was later uploaded into Chuck's head, giving him the last Intersect in existence. The company was most likely disbanded after Nicholas Quinn's death by the hands of Sarah Walker during the series finale 3. Although there may have been a vice president of the company, who became the new leader. It's current status is unknown. Known Staff * Nicholas Quinn * Sarah Walker (Through Manipulation and Brainwashing) * Bo Derek * Ron (Flu Bus Man) * Bobbi (Flu Bus Woman) * 2 agents in Vale lodge * 6 agents in Vale Buy More * Commando captain at San Pedro Docks * 12 Plus Commandos at San Pedro Docks * 2 agents on Chinese bullet train * 2 agents on Edgar's plane * 4 agents in Berlin Wienerlicious * At least 1 unknown helicopter pilot Known Clients * Fulcrum * The Ring * Volkoff Industries * Libyan Terrorists * Kim Jong-il Trivia * It is possible that throughout Seasons 2 through 4, Team Bartowski could have been fighting agents of Quinn's company who were working for one of the main evil organizations. Citation * 1 "Chuck Versus The Goodbye" - In the Berlin Wienerlicious, Quinn states that he has never liked the ring. * 2 "Chuck Versus Bo" - In the Vale Buy More, Quinn says that he was tortured in a hole in the ground for 378 days. * 3 "Chuck Versus The Goodbye" - On the roof of the Pacific Concert Hall, Sarah kills Quinn, likely causing his company to shut down. Category:Organizations Category:Spy world Category:Characters Category:Season Primary Antagonists